


Ryker

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, OC, Pedophilia, Pheromones, Ryker - Freeform, Shota, Sibling Incest, Yaoi, making of a slut, natural slut, origins story, pedo, shota slut, slut boy, slutboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryker was born a natural slut... he just doesn't know it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Penis...? Penis!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about Ryker an OC created by XxBlazzyx, check out his stories... he will be continuing Ryker's story. He has a story that is being horribly ignored... I think you guys should check out his story "The Wedding" in the link below.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7913587/chapters/18081220

“Ok, kids now you have the phone number to the hotel right?” a woman says as she walks out of the house. 

“They have everything, now come on Martha, before we miss the plane.” A man said, both excitedly and slightly annoyed… as he dragged his wife into a cab. They waved at the two kids at the doorway as they drove off.

“Alright shrimp, mom left me in charge.” the teen said with a smug look on his face.

“Ok so what do you want me to do?” the younger boy said looking up at him with his finger to his lips… the boy looked so sex the teen had shake his head and slap himself to calm down. 

Ryker (5) was a strange kid… the boy exuded sexiness since he was 3yrs old (he had almost been raped countless times, if the person did not come back to their senses in time). His body was extremely sexy for such a young kid… his lips were plump and soft, he had auburn hair, his eyes were large, blue and pleading, he had a slightly thinner waist making his hips look like they flare out and this makes his bubble butt look bigger then it really is, his chest bulged out a little like small loli boobs and his nipples were almost the size of like pencil erasers (and yes they got hard a lot). In short he looked like one of those overly sexy “shota” drawings, you’d see online… 

“Watch tv or something.” Rick (or Ricky (15) to his friends) said closing his eyes trying to get the boy’s sexy eyes out of his mind. 

On the other hand Ricky was just a normal everyday 15yr old boy. He’s worried about being cool and in a word angsty… mostly because he thinks he (and his friends) are the only virgins around. Today he is wearing his black ripped jeans and a black sleeveless shirt he has a dark plaid button up over the shirt, it is wide open cause he thinks it’s cool… he also has on a belt with a skull on it and a chain wallet. The boy was scrawny looking but he was not really skinny, he was toned but no one could tell from his baggy clothes. His hair was dark and always slicked back except today, when he knew he would not be going anywhere with his brother. 

The boy thought tv was the right thing to do but this was not, because Ryker had a way of making ANYTHING look sexy… 

first things first is his clothes… His parents would always buy him clothes that fit (or loose fitting clothes) but mysteriously they would seem to shrink on the boy’s body (even rayon) making them look sexier, the way they would hug his butt and his chest… making him look even more like a slut. His parents finally gave up and just got him cute cloths… 

Today he was wearing his shorts (but they looked like short shorts) and a shirt that looked like a crop top. He wore socks that went slightly above his knees… now when the boy watched tv he would lay on his belly and wiggle his hips when he got exited over something on his show. 

This made Ricky, had promised not to let the kid out of his sight because when the family did look away, even for a moment, the boy would get himself into strange situations. 

Like once they got the boy ice cream and because it was hot the rest of the family wanted some ice cream too, when they turned back Ryker was covered in the sticky melting vanilla cream, he had it all over his face and lips, it looked like the end of a bukkake movie and dozens of men (and women) were looking at the boy with lust, some were rubbing their crotches and a few men and women were out right jerking off.

There was another time they were at a grocery store and his mom turned around to grab some fruit and when she turned back around and Ryker was sucking on a banana with drool running down his face and a few men were closing in on the boy… it would have been “cute” if the boy did not look like he was giving the banana a blowjob (and loving it). His moms took the cart and sped off making sure to keep an eye on him the rest of the time. 

And finally there was that one time at home… everybody was playing outside and everybody came in for a drink then they noticed that they left Ryker outside… someone said nothing could happen, they were at home… but they all walked outside to see the boy was getting humped by a stray dog (luckily the boy still had his shorts on) and the neighbors were watching… some, you could tell was jacking off. 

The family made it a point to never take their eyes off of the boy… so… Ricky had to go through the torture of watching his little brother’s sexy ass wiggle... 

-later- 

Ricky just put his brother to sleep for his afternoon nap… the door bell rings…

“What’s up dude?” a boy says walking in with another boy, all the same age as Ricky. 

“Hey Ricky.” said the other boy. 

It was Rick’s two best friends… Ron (15) and Tomas (or Tommy (15)). They were all kinda the same, they wore the same style and were all virgins. 

Ron was a bit cooler then the other two but not that cool… he looked the part perfectly but once he opened his mouth he became just and “not cool” as his friends. He wore a worn leather coat with a read and white striped shirt, black jeans and a studded belt. The boy was built 

Tommy was the red headed kid that was their tag-along, he tried to pull off the grunge look but it did not quite fit with his bright orange curly hair. He had on black jeans, a black rocker shirt and a fake leather jacket… that made him look more cheesy then cool. 

Played video games for awhile until the topic turned to Ricky’s brother Ryker, and how sexy the boy was. 

“What, dude that’s my little brother!” Ricky said standing up, trying to be disgusted. 

“Come on man, your brother’s body screaming sex,” Ron said

“Yeah and we know you see it too.” Tommy said… the two boys looked at Ricky, daring him to deny it. 

“Ok yeah, but he’s my brother…” Ricky trailed off. “and he’s a little boy.” 

“Everyone we know, said they would fuck your brother…” Tommy said, not to tease Ricky but more like he was stating a fact. 

“Yeah even a few teachers told me they would.” Confessed Ron “and some police officers even talked about him… and no one got mad,” the boy continued, “most of the staff at the restaurant I was at, joined in, and the ones that didn’t join in were nodding their heads… and there were a lot of girls joining too.”

“Really dude, no one will blame you for fucking the little sex pot.” Ron finally said. 

“Come on guys, I-I just can’t…” Ricky trailed off again. Then hears a loud thud coming from his brother’s room.

The three boy’s run to the room to find Ryker on the floor, he somehow got his shorts and underwear stuck on the bed post and was lying on the floor butt up and face down. His knees were together making the boy’s ass look even and tastier.

*Crack*

With the talk of how sexy his brother was and all the years he had been cock teased (though by accident) the boy’s mind broke… He knew why he was so unpopular with girls, he wanted to fuck him not them, every time he got close he would ruin it by saying something dumb… but it was because he really wanted to fuck this ass before him… 

Ryker’s smooth balls and tiny cock was visible even though his knees were together… 

“Fuck it!” Ricky said, as he took all his clothes off. Exposing his thick 7in cock

“Yeah!” the other boys cheered, they felt the same way they wanted to fuck the boy, everyone in town did.

“W-what’s wrong Ric-” Ryker began to say but as he turned around he noticed his brother was naked and had a lusty look in his eyes. The little boy was confused and a bit scared. “What was happening,” the boy thought but he liked the way the thing between his legs bounced… it was like a friend he had always knew came to visit… this thought confused the boy even more. 

Then it happened, Rick reached the boy’s ass hole… he hesitated for a second then he slowly plunged his cock into the boy’s virgin hole. 

As his brother’s thick 7 inches penetrated him, he thought it hurt but what the boy felt most was fear. 

Suddenly the Ryker’s mouth was stuffed with another thingy it belonged to Ron… a penis, he once heard someone say. The boy struggled trying to grab anything to get free… then he reached out and suddenly felt something really big… it was Tommy’s penis, no this was more then just a penis… Ryker calmed down a little, he heard his brother say “fuck yeah take that cock…” that word stuck in the boy’s mind, he rolled the word around in his head, over and over again. Then it hit him, that was it! This thing was a cock! The boy thought as he began to “pet” it. He began to notice the cock was drooling, this fascinated the boy and the more he became interested in it the more he began to notice, he liked the feeling of his brother’s peni- cock in his ass and the feeling of the fleshy cock in his mouth… he began to suck on the appendage, rolling it around in his mouth, tracing the head with the tip of his tongue… he felt Ron shiver when he did this and he loved that feeling of being able to effect another person through their cock. 

“OH!! FUCK!!” his brother screamed… Ryker suddenly felt Ricky’s penis shiver, and then he felt some hot stuff fill his ass.

“That was worth the wait,” Ricky said as he unloaded a few more jets of cum into his brother’s ass “Ryker you have the best boy-pussy…” his brother said. 

Actually Ricky kept on talking but Ryker could not hear him, he was stuck on the word “boypussy” it was a new word… was his butt a boypussy? The boy heard that girls had these pussies (ryker still blushed while thinking of the word), and they were used to make babies with and to have sex with… he had heard his brother and friends talking about how good pussies were and that guys lived to stick their dicks into them. If he had a boypussy, did guys want to stick their dicks- no, cocks into it? This thought made the boy hot… he wanted more cocks he wanted to be used like this… he wanted to get his boypussy fucked a lot! 

Ricky slowly pulled his now softening cock out of his brother. He pulled his mouth away from Ron’s cock and began to speak.

“W-who w-wants t-to stick t-their C-c-cock I-I-into mmm-my b-boy p-pussy!” the boy tried to say sexily, while holding up his leg up in the air exposing his creampied hole… it was sexy, did but not in the way he really wanted it to be… it was so adorable that they wanted to fuck him even more.

Ron stated he was next… he was just as long as Ricky but unlike his brother Ron was cut and thinner, he did not have that extra skin like him and his brother. So when the suddenly plunged his cock into his boypussy it surprised him but it was loose enough for the harsh treatment. 

“Oh yeah,” the boy squeaked again trying to sound sexy. “do my b-b-boypussy!” 

“Nasty little boy’s say FUCK.” Ron said in the boy’s ear

“Then F-fuCK my b-boypussy!” the boy said as he pushed his butt back onto the invading dick.

Ryker was feeling more and more sexual… he was feeling like this was his purpose, he was meant to be used by cocks… his ass- boypussy and mouth was meant for fucking… it made so much sense to him. As he thought this he felt that wonderful feeling again those hot jets filling is hot little boy hole… his eyes rolled back as he felt that feeling again. 

After he rested for a sec, Ryker looked Tommy straight in the eyes and said “Please put your cock in my boypussy.” the boy spread his legs and pulled apart his cheeks exposing his wet sloppy hole, but the boy looked so darn sexy Tommy did not care. 

Tommy tried to plunge his dick into the boy but the boy was bigger then all the others, he had a thick 8in cock and almost twice as thick as Ron’s so. So when he tried to plunge his cock into the boy it was stopped only a third of the way though. 

The red head soon realized he’d have to take it slow, so he began to work his cock into the boy with slow deep thrusts… Punctuated with soft moans for the little boy… this turned Tommy on more making his cock bigger and tighter in Ryker’s hole… Tommy knew this would take some time so he decided to play with the boy’s body… first he pulled the little boy in for a kiss. This made Ryker blush like a bride. Soon Tommy found the boy’s nipples and he began to twist and play with them… this loosened the boy’s hole even more so he called his friends over and they began to suck on the 5yr old’s nipples, and the boy was loving the feeling… 

Soon afterwards Tommy was able to fully penetrate the boy’s hole… and he was pumping the boy… 

“Yes, fuck me!!!” the boy begged in his small voice. 

It was not long before he felt that awesome feeling again… his pussy was filled with hot white liquid again. 

The boy passed out…

to be continued...


	2. Ryker finds his pussy... his boypussy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now he knows why he was born...

When little Ryker woke up, he felt like a new boy. He felt more sexy, more like he knew what he wanted… he looked around and saw Ricky and the others were passed out… Tommy was on top of his soft but no less impressive cock still in him. He pulled away end felt the soft cock pull away from his body. 

This was it, the boy always knew he was different but now he knew why, he was destined to love be used by cock. The feeling of it the liquid is shoots he was young but he knew he wanted this for the rest of his life.

He slowly slinked over to his brother’s soft cock and began to suck it… it was fully hard before Ricky woke up.

“W-what?” He looked down at his practicality naked brother… those pleading blue eyes “IT WASN’T A DREAM!!!” he yelled out waking the other two with a start. 

“No bro…” Ryker said as he licked the inside flesh of his uncircumcised dick… the little boy loved the taste, it was salty and pungent as the same time, “It was not a dream, I love it when cocks get shoved into my boypussy.” said the little boy in a seductive voice. “you made me realize my what I needed…” he said as he sucked the head of his dick and he made a popping sound “I...” *pop* “need…” *pop* “cock” then the boy sucked deep and hard then licked his lips… “Thank you bro.” 

He motioned for the other boys to join him and his brother. They surrounded him dicks out, like a pro whore he began to suck on one and jack the other two with his hands and he took turns on which he sucked and which he jacked off… the boys were loving it and he felt one almost cum she would change dicks and be gentler with the one that would have cum… soon all three were on the brink and she sucked and jacked the cock letting it the white sticky juices spray all over him… the boy was covered in hot teenage juice, and the little boy loved it. 

-a few days later- 

Their parents came home… Ned and Martha felt relived, they had felt really restrictive in their home. Ryker always kept them on edge… having to keep an eye on the sexy little boy, had them on the brink of raping the little slut. 

Martha, like many woman, had an inexplicable want or need to see the boy fucked in the ass like he deserves… but the woman did not want to feel like that toward her own son… 

Same thing with Ned, he wanted to fuck the boy till he screamed for more of his daddy dick… 

The two were fit for their age and good looking at the (though they acted older then they were). they actually left to for a weekend at a motel to fuck all day and night so they could feel less sexual tension with their own son…

“We’re hom-” 

“Fuck my boypussy!” they heard their Ryker beg “Fuck me harder!!” Rick was fucking his brother and his two friends were getting hand jobs as the little slut boy bounced on his brother’s cock. 

Ned and Martha were stunned to see the (though they were not surprised, they expected this sooner or later). 

“Oh hi daddy, mommy.” The boy said smiling but not slowing one bit, “I found out I have a boypussy and I love using it.” he said “Wanna try it daddy?” the boy said like a true slut. 

The man pulled his wife in the house and slammed the door and said “yes.” 

-later- 

Ned had was pulling his son’s arm back as he fucked him hard. 

“Oh yeah fuck me daddy, fuck your son’s boypussy!!!” Ryker said 

His mother was rubbing herself as she sucked on Ricky and Ron’s cock 

Ned would have said something too but he was busy sucking on Tommy’s fat cock. 

Ryker loved how his boypussy could bring people together. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not expecting this to be that long... that is why I broke it up into two chapters, I hate reading long stories. That is why most of my stories are broken down to really small chapters. Anyways hope you all enjoyed it. 
> 
> Oh and make sure to check out XxBlazzyxX's continuing story of Ryker, his OC.


End file.
